Implants of this type (see Z. Orthop. 115 (1977) pages 118-122) have bracing pins or bars formed from two axially flush segments which are connected by a screw thread (a male threaded shank on one segment and a female thread or nut on the other segment) so that relative rotation of the two can displace the points further away from one another or toward one another depending upon the sense of rotation. Utilizing this pin-type implant, a large area bracing of the upper and lower portions of the resected spinal column relative to one another is not possible. The pin may not, therefore, satisfy the need for stabilization and fixing of the spinal column which may be especially important in a resection.